


Those Eyes

by simpnap (sageofsimping)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Dream Team SMP References (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Eyes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Karl Jacobs-centric, Kinoko Kingdom on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Memory Loss, Memory Related, No Beta We Cry Like Men, Post-Exile Arc on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Time Travel, Web Series: Tales from the SMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageofsimping/pseuds/simpnap
Summary: Karl loves Sapnap's eyes. The way they make him feel loved and safe and good. And he would do anything to keep looking at Sapnap's eyes.__________________________________________________five (ish) times Karl found Sapnap's eyes and the one time he didn't.(very short! sorry!)
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this very quickly but i liked the idea that floated around in my big giant wonderful brain so enjoy <3
> 
> this is all canon character stuff!! i am not shipping the irl people, just their characters in the confines of their Dream SMP roleplay!!!
> 
> please let me know how you like the shorter stuff i write because i enjoy doing little drabble sessions to get ideas out of my brain, if you feel like they're too short or you don't like them, please leave me a comment to let me know!! I'm gonna be working on some longer things shortly.

Those eyes.

It’s those eyes, beautiful and golden brown with a flickering flame of passion that greeted Karl as he joined the server. When he was unsure of his surroundings and carrying only a stone sword to protect himself and weak. Those eyes were there to guide him to safety. To fight off any creatures or players who dared to hurt him. He can still remember seeing the shimmering golden glow of the apple perched carefully in his hands, extended as an apology for an accidentally wound his guide had given him. Those eyes are loving and caring and Karl’s favorite thing to see when he logs on. Because those are Sapnap’s eyes.

It’s those eyes, brave and wide with excitement that breathe life into Karl when Sapnap nervously approached him. They had known each other for a few months now, and those eyes continued to protect him. Even when he was stacked to the brim with glimmering purple armor and swarms of people around him, Sapnap was there to curl Karl into his chest to shield him from the blasts of color that surrounded them. Those eyes that Karl swam in as an ocean of safety that darted around, avoiding contact as Sapnap stammered over his rushed confession.

It’s those eyes that stare back at him lovingly when he accepts.

It’s those eyes, his _fiancé’s_ eyes that greet him every morning when they wake up. When him and Sapnap start their day face to face, quiet giggles flitting through the air around them as the morning settled upon them. Their day filled with sneaky kisses and playful jabs, the perfect show of affection between the two of them. Those eyes that carefully watch from the sidelines as Karl begins dancing in the rain, rambunctious laughter spewing from his mouth and playing like music to Sapnap’s ears.

It’s those eyes that Karl looks for every time he finds himself in a new time. Every time the mesmerizing swirl of violet and blue enticed him closer until he finds himself lost. Those eyes, a beautifully calming sight as he stands nervously surrounded by elegant and lavish party-goers, each face covered in anonymity. He finds those eyes, time and time again. A rich gentleman, a rowdy bandit looking to cause chaos, a gentle soul trying to spend time with his friends. Each time, the name attached is different, but Karl knows it’s safe. Because those are Sapnap’s eyes.

It’s those eyes, cautious and worried that find Karl each time he returns. He’s shaken more and more every time he climbs from the dusty depths of his library. Each diary entry, each visit to the endless white prison he finds himself trapped in, each story. It’s making him lose himself. So, Karl finds those eyes. He clammers into Sapnap’s lap, tiredly wrapping his arms around his neck to tug his fiancé close. They stay like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence. Karl needs this, the constant reminder of what Sapnap is. His touch, his smile, his smell, his aura. Those eyes. Golden and loving and beautiful and caring and _him._

It’s those eyes that Karl sees as he carefully looks up from the worn pages in front of him, the paper crinkled, and the ink smudged like he had flipped through them many times before. Those eyes that look strangely familiar but have lost their flickering flame as Sapnap stammers over his words, questioning this hidden room full of books he had never gotten to read. Those eyes that seem… sad. Karl hates that. He closes the book in his hands, tucking it safely away in the chest beside him as he goes towards those eyes, hoping his vague explanation would be enough to strike that match and drain his lover’s eyes of the tears that appeared. It wasn’t enough.

Its eyes. Ones Karl has never seen before that locked on him as he stood in the center of town, the rain pouring over his head and seeping the cold into his bones. Eyes that are golden and solemn and brave and…

Someone Karl has never met before.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback are appreciated !!!


End file.
